The Legend (remix)
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: A new legend has begun. Join a world where mermaids, magic and ture love and princes exist. This story is about a mermaid, magic, heartache, pain, and love. Come and read a new story of the hey Arnold characters which I'm sure all fans will love. This is
1. The Legend/ Introduction

Once upon a time, their was a world of mermaids. There was a special mermaid named Helga who loved a human named Arnold. All her life, she dreamed of true love and them she met Arnold and fell in love. The mermaid's sister Phoebe was always there for her, but Helga wouldn't tell her true feelings. Soon Phoebe got a boyfriend named Gerald and lost the bond she held with Helga. As time went on A girl named Lila appeared who longed for Arnold as well and used her tricks to win his heart. Oh, I'm getting too ahead of myself, this is the beginning of a songfic story that you will never forget.   
  
~Characters~  
  
  
Arnold-He's a young human who's also a prince in training. For his training, he must learn magic as well and choose a bride before, he comes of age to rule the kingdom. Since he is a prince, he's restricted from what, regular kids doe so, he has to sneak out a lot and enjoy his free time as if his life depended on it. He's a kind, loving, handsome teen who's friends with everyone, but still longs for something.  
  
Gerald-He is the Prince's bestfriend. He is half human and half merman so, he can live in the water or stay on land. He also friends with the mermaids so Arnold is friendly with them as well. He's always been there for Arnold and do practically everything together.  
  
The King and Queen of The Lands-they are Arnold's parents who are very overprotective of him, though they want him to have a normal life with friends, they still have to be careful. For some reason though the Kingdom is a peaceful place, they are scorn enemies of the mere-people. For them, the people of the lands are forbidden to go anywhere near the oceans for the mere-people live there. If anyone goes in the water without being in a ship or boat for a mission or reason, they will arrested and never see daylight again.   
  
Helga-Helga is princess by blood but villager by heart. She is a mermaid armed with skills of water magic, her voice and her adventurous spirit. Helga is known for caring nature and smiles, but recently since she became a princess, she been cold and never smiles. Though Helga still goes on adventures and explores the sea and get some glances at the world above when she gets a chance even though, she's not supposed to. All her life, she searched for her true love, the one she dreams about. The only person who knows of her secret is Phoebe who's friends with Gerald and also has a crush on him as he goes her.   
  
Phoebe: Phoebe is a fish who longs to be a mermaid. Her talents are hidden, she is known for her smartness and helpfulness plus her friendship with Helga. She is very shy and speaks rarely. She's in love with Gerald and longs to be a human or mermaid so, she could be with him. She usually loves her trips with Helga, for Helga cares for her deeply and is trying to help her find a way to become human that is one of the reason Helga learned Magic.   
  
The Royal Family of the Sea/Ocean: These mermaids are Helga's family who's overprotective of her and rarely lets her do anything, for now they are worrying about Helga's behavior and finding a suitor if she becomes queen. These mermaids hate humans and forbids anyone to come near any human or go up to the surface.   
  
The Black Wizard: The wizard is evil and can take the shape of any form, she has many followers and is scorn enemy of everything. The wizard longs to rule under the sea and land with dark magic. For thousands of years, the wizard waits for the right moment to destroy everything.  
  
~Many more characters will come, but these are mostly the stars, you should be focusing on~  
  
-Chapter 1: A Day that will be Remembered  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
The day started like most, I was sneaking out of the castle as usual. I ran over to the beach to meet Gerald near the shore. You see, Gerald and I always meet at the beach, it's our daily tradition. It gives time for Gerald to swim and time for me to set up the the boat to go to our secret spot. Our secret stop is a place is a beautiful cave right above the ocean, the water is clear and beautiful. Sometimes mermaids come there to rest or peek their heads above the water for a second. All in all, it's the perfect place to relax and enjoy yourself without interruptions plus it's the greatest place to spend time with my bestfriend Gerald. Since I starting training, I barely have the time for anything.   
I set up the boat and waited. _Where's Gerald? He should be here by now. _I thought as I sat in the boat and started the motor. I just wait for him by the cave. I was too busy fixing stirring the boat to see the dark clouds advancing. To see the first sign of a big storm. The Wind Howled as I got to my destination. I stopped the boat and got out to go inside the cave and closed my eyes.   
  
Gerald's POV;  
  
_Where is Arnold? I gotta tell him about the storm, I gotta hurry and stop him before he leaves._ I thought as I swam the fastest I ever swam. On my way I bumped into Phoebe. I never admit to anyone but I think the beautiful fish is appealing, I really like her. It's good thing, a mermaid named Helga helped her to turn her to a mermaid so, I could atleast have a chance with her but I'm sure she doesn't like me. Phoebe stared at me with big worried eyes and murmured "Have you seen Helga? There's a storm, and I know she's somewhere here, I got separated from her, please help me Gerald." She sighed then blushed when I took her hand and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find Helga, and hopefully Arnold too." I replied as her eyes widened with more worry for Arnold, Helga could breath under the water, Arnold hasn't learned that and never will too.   
Suddenly Phoebe and I came to a clearing where the boat should be. There was no Arnold or Helga. I sighed and knew it was too late. I told Phoebe to get help and swam to the cave, hoping I'd get there before it was too late.   
  
Regular POV  
  
Arnold relaxed and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep, he was awakened by a beautiful voice, singing a song of some kind. He smiled and opened his eyes, there on the rock, stood the most beautiful mermaid, he ever saw. She had long flowing blood hair and crystal blue eyes that matched the ocean. As Arnold stared at the mermaid, the storm broke loose. The mermaid screamed as she was thrown back by a huge wave. Arnold ran and peered his head out of the cave. Lightning flashing and huge wave hit him hard. Soon the world darken to Arnold as he got knocked out and fell silently to the bottom of the Sea.   
  
-End of Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2: The meeting/the beginning  
  
Helga's POV  
  
One moment I was singing, the next I was thrown back into the ocean. I swam back to the surface to watch in horror as a handsome man was swept away by the waves. I Dow after him and found him innocuous near the bottom of the sea. I grabbed and with all my strength pulled him to the surface. I dragged him into the cave and smiled at him but his eyes wouldn't open. I panicked, I didn't know what to do so, I sang. As I stared at his handsome face with his blond hair and green eyes. I knew he was the guy from my dreams so I began to sing to him so he will always remember me and show me his beautiful eyes.   
  


_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me   
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure why fight the tide  
Don't think so much, let your heart decide  
Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall till you let go  
Don't be so scared of what you don't know  
(Chorus:)True to your heart   
You must be true to your heart  
That's when the heavens will part  
And baby, shower you with my love  
Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies  
And when you're true to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead you straight to me  
Someone ya know is on your side, can set you free  
I can do that for you if you believe in my  
Why second-guess what feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light  
(repeat chorus) Your heart knows what's good for you  
Let your heart show you the way  
It'll see you through  
Girl, my heart is driving me to where you are  
You can take both hands off the wheel and still get far  
Be swept away  
Enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you  
(repeat chorus) When things are gettin' crazy  
And you don't know where to start  
Keep on believing', baby  
Just be true to your heart  
When all the world around you  
It seems to fall apart  
Keep on believing', baby  
Just be true to your heart  
Open your eyes.  
  
_

~Arnold began stirring and open his eyes to see Helga above him, soon he heard Gerald's voice calling him and Helga gave him a kiss on the forehead and dashed into the water leaving a confused Arnold~  
  
Arnold POV:  
  
_Who was that girl? Was she really a mermaid? I got to meet her again._ Arnold thought as he hummed the song, Helga sang and his eyes closed.  
  
  
-The End  
  
-What will happen to Arnold and Helga? Will love conquer all or will love be defeated? Will someone find Arnold? Will Arnold ever see Helga again? Answers will be revealed soon. So did you like it? This a Songfic to make up for the performance, for those of you who didn't like it. The song in this songfic came from Mulan and belongs to Disney, not me. Oh yeah, keep reviewing so I'll keep writing if you like the story so far. Or email me at Venus40660@aol.com. See ya, hope you Hey Arnold fans like this. _  
_


	2. continued chapter2

Gerald's POV  
  
Finally after braving the storm and thanking God that I was half mermaid, I found Arnold. During the search, Phoebe disappeared. Oh well. Arnold was okay, well if when your knocked out you can be called okay. Anyway I picked up Arnold and with all my strength I managed to carry him all the way to the shoreline. I transformed into my human form and dragged Arnold onto the sand of the beach. I checked his pulse to see if he was alive. Thank God, he is. Good. I really don't want to lose my bestfriend. Arnold started stirring while I ran and got help. By the time the help arrived Arnold was awake but still weak and dizzy so, he was brought back to the castle and I was thrown outside since I wasn't royalty. I'm not joking, I was thrown out, literally. I sneaked into the castle and waited by Arnold's bedroom, I couldn't go in since people were there. I wondered what had happen to Arnold and how he managed to survive that storm. I was too busy thinking to notice a figure that sneaked behind me and went into Arnold's room.  
  
Phoebe's POV:  
  
I began to cry. I lost Gerald and I'm so scared. _What I'm I do? I haven't found Helga and don't even know if Arnold is okay._ I thought as I swam faster, searching through the seas for my bestfriend. I wondered where she could be. On my way, I bumped into Rhonda. Rhonda is one of the princesses from the kingdom next to us. She's a complete snob and is always teasing Helga and I. She even has a maid named Nadine doing everything for her, just because she's rich. Nadine is so nice too. She's always smiling and sticking up for Rhonda when others call her names. She's a loyal friend, A dumb one but atleast she's trustworthy. Instead of actually talking to Rhonda or getting into a fight I ducked behind some seaweed. Rhonda and Nadine swam by. I sighed and heard a noise behind me. I screamed but it was too late.  
  
Helga's POV:  
  
It was all too good to be true. I met my true love today. I saved his life and got to sing him a song. I want to meet him again and tell him my name. I wonder, will he even remember me? How will I even find him? I thought as I stared out into the distance. he was human and I'm just a mermaid. I frowned and began to cry.   
  
Regular POV;  
  
"Why are you crying Little girl?" Asked A voice. Helga turned around and faced her intruder. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the figure but for some reason, no shape will form. "Don't cry little girl, have some faith. Are all mermaid as silly as you? How did you expect to find your true love by just floating there? Your useless." Replied the figure. "I'm not and I'm gonna find him you see." Responded Helga as the figure growled and replied "How do you suppose you do that?" Helga smiled.   
  


_I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be  
I will find my way  
I can go the distance  
I'll be there someday  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mild  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong  
I am on my way  
I can go the distance  
I don't care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_  
  


~ Helga stopped singing and the figure smiled and answered "Maybe you can be with your prince, but it won't be easy! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The figure vanished, leaving a shocked mermaid. "A Prince?" Helga whispered to herself. ~  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
I remember the fear of falling into the water and water invading my lungs and darkness. Then I heard a lovely voice calling to me, giving me faith and I open my eyes to an angel. Atleast, I thought she was. If I told people about her, they problemly think I'm crazy but I gotta see that girl again. I opened my eyes and tried to stand up but failed miserably, I was so dizzy and I felt my body fall back o the mattress. _Maybe I should look for this mysterious savior and thank her. There's something about her, I feel as if she's the one but I know nothing of her. _I thought and looked around the room. My glance fell upon a woman with brownish-redish hair in a bun and freckled with a black dress on. I guess she was the nurse, I don't think she was the one that saved me. I smiled and turned toward the girl.  
  
Regular POV:  
  
"Hello my name is Lila. How are you feeling young prince?" questioned Lila as she glared at the prince with hatred. Arnold blinked and felt uneasy with her staring at him and turned away. "I feel kind of sick, What happened?" Arnold Asked and Lila laughed. "You don't remember. You practically drowned in a storm that appeared of out nowhere. It's a good thing. Your all right," Answered Lila as smirked. Arnold looked at her and shook his head "Someone saved me? Did you see her? Please tell me." Replied Arnold as Lila turned to him and blew magic dust in his face. Arnold's eyes became unfocused and blank. "Good, now what did this girl look like?" questioned Lila. "She has blond hair, blue eyes and the most beautiful voice, I ever heard." Answered Arnold as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber. Lila growled as she turned back into Dark wizard. "That stupid Helga, How did she save the prince? He was supposed to die. Oh well. This must be dealed with but I'll need some help. No mermaid shall be with the prince since I shall rule and only evil that prevail this kingdom." Shrieked the Dark wizard as she vanished from view. As Arnold's bestfriend Gerald walked in. Gerald looked all around the room. "I was so sure that someone was in here." He muttered as the skies began to darken.   
  
-End of Chapter Two.  
  
_Stay tuned for Chapter 3 and more surprises. What will happen to Helga, Phoebe and Arnold? Will love prevail or evil? Shall Gerald figure out what's going on or even wake his friend? Will the Dark Wizard rule the Kingdom. Answers will soon be revealed. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Luv ya fans. If you want me to continue, I need atleast 10 or more reviews. Well, Luv ya fans, I hope you like this fanfic.  



	3. Chapter 3: The Second Meeting

Chapter 3: A Second Meeting / Finding Love/ Te Plan   
  
  
Phoebe's POV  
  
I tried to struggle free but the creature was holding me tightly. I heard the creature say something like "Master, I got her!" Then the pressure on my body increased as my vision darken and I blanked out.   
  
Helga's POV:  
  
The guy I saved was a prince. He was a human and also a prince. He was so handsome with his bright green eyes and weird shaped head. I wonder where he is now. I truly hope he's safe and where's Phoebe. I haven't seen her in a while. I really hope I find her soon. Now where I'm I? Who was that voice? A chill went up my spine and I shivered. I feel like something terrible has happened to Phoebe. I swam into a clearing of seaweed and looked around. I sense her aura here but she's nowhere in sight. I sighed and kept looking.   
  
Regular POV:  
  
Gerald looked all around Arnold's room and sighed when he found nothing. He smiled as he looked at Arnold and made a spell that splashed water in his face. Arnold jerked upright in his bed and opened his eyes. Arnold turned towards Gerald and glares at him. "Gerald, couldn't you have woken me up, the normal way?" Asked Arnold as Gerald snickered and replied "There's no fun in that, now is there. So how did you get away? That was one hell of a storm." "Well, there was this beautiful girl that saved me with blond hair and blue eyes and she had the most beautiful voice. Did you see  
her?" Explained Arnold. "No, I didn't see a girl like that when I found you. Are you sure she was real? I mean maybe the storm was just getting to you." Reasoned Gerald. "No, she was real. You know I couldn't survive that storm without no one's help plus, I remember falling into the the ocean and remembering feeling like I was done for and someone pulling me out the waves of water. It was real, that girl saved me and she's gonna be the one I marry. Please Gerald, help me find her. " Suggested Arnold as Gerald stared at him and did their secret handshake, " Sure man, what are bestfriend for? Don't answer that." Murmured Gerald as he helped Arnold our of bed and both of them rushed outside to the beach, searching for the girl.   
  
The Dark Wizard (Lila's Point of View)  
  
I growled as my henchman brought me back the wrong mermaid. "Fool, get outta here and bring me back the right mermaid!" I shouted at the creature as it swam away. I laughed and turned toward the innocuous mermaid on the floor. I know this mermaid is the one always hanging out with the Helga. Now I have her friend, perfect I'll take a sample of DNA for later for my plan. Things are looking good and going occurring to plan. I pushed the innocuous mermaid out of my cave and wiped her mind of what happened to her and put the image of the cave where Helga met Arnold there and the urge to go there. I laughed as Phoebe opened her eyes and swam faster to Helga. The last thing I saw was the two of the mermaids embracing and swimming toward the surface, their tails moving at rapid speed.   
  
Regular POV:  
  
Helga and Phoebe swam faster till they got to the cave. Arnold and Gerald were still looking for the mysterious girl that Arnold saw. When suddenly Arnold jumped into the water and began to swim toward the cave. Gerald stared after him in awe and was about to go after him when he stopped Phoebe and called her over. Phoebe looked over at Helga, and knew she didn't need her help so she went over to Gerald. Gerald hugged Phoebe and kissed her while Arnold and Helga finally reached the secret beautiful cave. ~Meanwhile Lila was telling the King and Queen of the Ocean of their daughter's motives and how she saved a human and now in love with him and wants to marry him and destroy the kingdom. The King and Queen were surprised to hear this but since Lila looked like a follow mermaid and they weren't known for lying, they believed her and were outraged. They were going to talk to The King and Queen of the lands immediately~  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
I finally reached the cave and went inside to relax and rest my legs. I looked around as soon as I got my strength and breath back. Suddenly I stopped the beautiful girl, that saved me. She was coming closer and I was frozen stiff in fear and wanting. I wanted to meet her again and thank her but she was in the water, swimming around. I wondered where she lived and then she looked at me and I held my breath. I began to turn blue and began to breath again. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come closer as I crawled over, nearer to the water's edge, the cave's entrance. "Hi my name is Arnold."   
She smiled at me and was about to say her name, but was cut off by a wave so we just started talking about other stuff till I silenced her and suggested. "Hey why don't you visit my home? It not that far from here and it's beautiful, it's over there by the shoreline on the sand, floating on the waves." Her smile vanished and I knew I said the wrong thing.  
  
Helga's POV  
  
I was having the best time of my life with Arnold. He was so sweet and kind. Then I realized when he suggested that I go with him to his home that, he didn't know I was a mermaid, a scorn enemy of his people. I glared at him and I saw confusion and hurt in his eyes and face. "I'm sorry, I can never go and visit you." I answered when he asked why. I thought I'll tell him in a song.   
  


_Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Ev'ry day   
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm Someone else  
For all time When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
  
_

~Suddenly Helga's name was called and she gave one last look at Arnold and disappeared into the sea~  
  
Regular POV:  
  
Arnold looked at the spot where Helga was for a long time. He sat there awhile in his cave and then heard a trumpet sound. _There must be trouble_. Arnold thought as he swam back home. Meanwhile Gerald and Phoebe were holding each other, as they became mermaids and swam off, if they stay one more minute, they would have saw The Royalty of the Sea meeting with the The King and Queen of Lands.   
  
-End of Chapter  
  
  
The Song Reflections belongs to Disney. So how did you like it Fans? What will happen to Arnold and Helga? Will Arnold ever realize Helga is a mermaid? Will Gerald and Phoebe ever get over their love and help their bestfriends? Will Lila's evil plan prevail? Will Arnold and Helga be together? Find out in Chapter 4: The Evil Plan/ Changes  



	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations/ Changes

Chapter 4: Confrontations/ Changes  
  
Phoebe's POV:  
  
It seems that Gerald and I have really connected even though we are both very different, we seem to attract to each other. I been having the greatest time with Gerald. I realize we both come from different worlds, Gerald's half human and half merman while I'm just a regular mermaid who barely even knows magic. We began chatting and getting to know each other and came to the conclusion that we have been accidentally avoiding our bestfriends. We decided to check on them but didn't want to part ways. Suddenly, while in Gerald's arms, I hear distance cry that sounded like Princess or something that sounded like Helga. I knew instantly that something was wrong. Gerald seemed to sense my worry and we parted ways and I suggested that he should see Arnold cause if there's trouble in the sea, something could be wrong on land as well. As we separated, we gave each other one last kiss before leaving the warmth of each other's arms. Somehow I had this gut feeling that whatever was happening will change our lives forever and we might never see each other again. I swam as fast as I could and found myself near the castle. In distance I saw a mermaid racing at great speed before, I could react, the mermaid crashed into me and I saw it was Helga.   
  
Helga's POV:  
  
I was rushing to get to the castle, I knew something was wrong. I saw a mermaid in the distance and couldn't stop myself in time and collided with the mermaid after observing the mermaid, I realized it was Phoebe. I sobbed and hugged her. Spilling out everything that happened to me, about Arnold and how I long to be human to be with him, to explore that world. Phoebe gasped and stared at me, shocked. I knew what she was thinking that I was crazy, I know I am but I must find a way to be with Arnold. Phoebe frowned and managed to smile at me sadly. "Oh Helga, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, I was just hanging out with Gerald. I know how you feel but you must see, that you can't become human, it's impossible. No magic can change a merman or mermaid to be human, if there was. It has been forbidden and has never been used. You know I want you to be happy but you have to get this fantasy out of your....." Before Phoebe could finish, I was dragged by guards, I tried to struggle free but they held me tightly. I watched in horror as Phoebe screamed and was taken away to who knows where. Tears were silently coming down my cheeks, I wiped them away. I had to be strong for everything.  
  
Meanwhile.....*Regular POV*  
  
Lila smirked, her plan was going perfectly, soon she will rule the land and sea. No one seemed to know or sense that she was the Dark Wizard, the evil demon that caused the Land and Sea to never be in harmony. Lila laughed as she came out from the King and Queen of land's royal room after telling them the story of how Arnold sneaked out and went in the ocean and water to meet with mermaids how the mermaid practically drowned him. The King and Queen were outraged and sounded the trumpets it was time to have a meeting with the Royals of the Sea. As guards and the King and Queen went outside to the shoreline, awaiting their enemies to arrive. Lila changed into a bird to watch from above, the action and hate that will occur. The Royals arrived and a fight began. They came to agreement that none of their kind will meet with each other or war would start and everything will be destroyed. Lila vanished to her cave, she called her follower Stinky to keep an eye on Helga and called her follower Sid to watch over Arnold, and make sure nothing will ruin her plans. The followers went off to their destinations, never looking back.   
  
Arnold's POV  
  
I ran towards my parents to get some answers. " Mom? Dad? What's going on?" I asked. They stared at me and hugged me tight. "There's a new rule, no one will enter the Seas or Oceans again, especially you, it's too dangerous. You are forbidden to ever go into that Ocean again. My mother and father replied. I glared at them with hatred. "How could you do that? I love the ocean. I have a friend there. You can't do this." I shouted while my mother tried to comfort me. "It's for the best, for you own good." She murmured. I pushed her hands away when she tried to hug me. "I hate you. You may rule this kingdom, but you'll never rule me." I roared as I ran way from them. How could they do this to me? How could they take away my freedom? Going out in the sea/ocean isn't dangerous, it's the only place where I can relax and enjoy myself with my bestfriend Gerald. I sighed and turned around to see two guards behind me and my parents going back into the castle. " Prince, your parents are going on a trip and they would like you to pick a bride by your birthday which would be coming up soon. We were asked to watch over you. WE can't leave you side." Explained the guards." I grumbled and frowned. _This is not going to be a good day._ I thought as I watched my parents leave on their trip. I was alone with overprotective guards, a castle, and soon a tight mess when the single women of the kingdom find out the prince needs a bride by his birthday. I already had the girl in mind, the girl I met today. How will I ever be able to marry her or even ask when I don't even know where she lives, or why she doesn't want to speak to me or even explore the castle?   
  
Regular POV:   
  
Gerald found Arnold down in the dumps and decided to cheer him up. They began talking about everything while Arnold was telling Gerald about the girl with no name that captured his heart and Gerald was just talking about Phoebe and how much he likes her and wants Arnold to meet her while Arnold wanted the girl with no-name to meet him but didn't know how he'll ever see her again if she didn't want to be found and weren't allowed to go in the Ocean. Gerald and Arnold were furious, they couldn't go in the Ocean if the guards kept following Arnold and keeping a watch over the shoreline, making sure no one goes in. They were in some mess but decided to go enjoy themselves and figure out everything later.  
  
~Meanwhile Helga and Phoebe were getting a speech about the rule that no one can go near the shoreline, or anywhere near land and just stay way from humans. ~  
  
Regular POV  
  
Helga groaned and Phoebe sighed as the Helga's parents went on and one about the rules and how humans were bad and evil. "I don't believe that!" Argued Helga as she held Phoebe's hand tightly for support while Phoebe squeezed back. "Maybe this will help you." Cried one of the Royals of the Sea while a crab came out with a band.  
  
  


_  
  
**Under the Sea  
  
**_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea  
Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea  
The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got?   
A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea  
  


~The Crab and Band stopped and turned toward Helga. Helga screamed "Can't you see? The land is beautiful. How could you think a place filled with beautiful things could be bad? Phoebe shyly nodded their head and they began their song as Phoebe took out land's treasures that Helga and her had collected~  
  
  


_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin  
'Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a(What's that word again?) street  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand  
And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it(What's the word?) burn?  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
  
_

~The crowd of merman and mermaid are silence finally Helga's Father *King of the Ocean* speaks "Now this is nonsense, You will obey these rules young lady." And with they he used his trident and destroyed all her land treasures and Helga ran out crying knowing she lost her hope and strength of going on the land, one day to see her prince. Phoebe ran after her and Helga's Parents looked ashamed and sadden by there's daughter's reaction. ~  
  
Phoebe's POV:  
  
Poor Helga, I knew how she felt, I feel the same way. I can never see Gerald again and she can't see Arnold. Were both doomed and she summed her feelings in a song, I wish I could do that? I gotta find her before, she does something she regrets, but I came after her it was too late. I lost her, all I could do was follow.   
  
Helga's POV:  
  
All I could do was cry. My vision was all blurry and I started to remember how I stated I could never see my love again and the hurt expression in his eyes on his face. I cried even harder and began to sing the ending of my song, not realizing someone was listening.   
  


_What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?  
Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world  
I don't know when  
  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world  
  
_

~ Tears fell form Helga's eyes and she heard a sound behind her. " Go away Phoebe." Helga muttered. "I'm not Phoebe, I'm here to help you Child. you want to be with your prince. You gotta be human and the Sea witch knows Dark wizardry spells that can help you." Suggested Stinky appearing from the shadows. "No the Sea witch is evil. She's the dark wizard and is heartless. I can't go to her." Refused Helga as Stinky swam closer. "Don't you want to be with your prince? You never be with him as a mermaid, everyone knows that land and Sea can't mix ever." Explained Stinky. Helga glared a him then thought about the wonders of being on the land and being with Arnold. She nodded her her head and replied quietly. "I'll go with you!" Stinky growled and grabbed her hand. "Follow Me!" Stinky dragged Helga in a tight grip towards Lila's cave entrance. In the distance, Phoebe stopped them and followed quietly knowing something was not right.   
  
-End of Chapter 4  
  
  
-Well, what do you think? Will love prevail? Part of Your World and Under the Sea belongs to Disney, not me. So what will happen to Helga and Phoebe? Find Out in the next chapter. Chapter 5: Humanity/Surprises.


	5. Chapter 5: Humanity/ Surprises

Okay guys! I haven't continued this in a while so I decided now since someone liked this fic so I'll start it off and if more reviews come. I'll finish it soon if others like it.   
  
Chapter 5: Humanity/ Surprises  
  
Phoebe's POV:  
  
I watched Helga in wonder as she followed Stinky. I knew for a fact, that Stinky is one of Sea Witch's loyal servants. I frowned and knew that I had to stop Helga at all cost. Who knows what that witch has plans and how that could ruin Helga's life and even the future of this kingdom. I needed help. I concentrated and telepathy gave a message to Gerald. " Please help me. Something is happening. Watch over the prince and when you can. Look for me! I need you! I hoped he got the message. I'm not as good at magic as Helga is. I glared at Stinky's and Helga's figures as they disappeared. Literally. What is going on? "Helga. Don't Do It!" I cried but it was too late. All I could do now is hope that she's all right.   
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Arnold and Gerald were walking and chatting in a park. When Gerald turned into a statue, as quiet as unmoving as one accept didn't turn into the material. (folks, don't get confused). "Gerald? Are you okay? Gerald?" Questioned a concerned Arnold. His friend just stood there silently.  
  
Gerald's POV:  
  
One minute I was talking to Arnold, trying to cheer him up and myself as well when, I heard a message from Phoebe in my head. I froze and couldn't move. She sounded urgent and scared plus, she wanted and needed my help. I had to go if only, I focused more on the last part of the message I could have changed everything. I didn't hear the part: "Watch Arnold carefully." I snapped out of it long enough to look at my pleading, concerned friend. "Chill out Arnold! I'm fine. I gotta go." I murmured as I began running toward the shorelines. I never looked back just kept on running, if I did. I would have saw the figure lurking in the shadows.   
  
Arnold's POV  
  
I watched as Gerald spoke and reassured me he was fine and ran off. I frowned and called Gerald but he never heard me. Suddenly something hit me, it felt like I was burning. I screamed in agony and fell into someone's arms. The person smiled and said something but I couldn't make out what, the person. My eyelids seemed heavy and my body was still felling anguish but I couldn't do anything. Everything became darkness as my eyes closed.   
  
Regular POV:  
  
Sid smirked. "Mission completed!" He muttered as he put the spell of Memory on Arnold and carried him over to the guards. His satisfied face turned to one of worry as he started to shout frantically "Guys, the prince is injured. Someone help him! That kid attacked him!" The Guards ran over to the innocuous prince and sounded the alarms. No one noticed Sid as he cast a spell to make bruises appear all over the prince's body. The Guards took Arnold and used a transport spell to get Arnold to the Castle. As all the guards vanished with the sleeping prince, Sid turned around and laughed and took his magical cellular and told the Sea Witch. "My task is done master. The spell is cast."   
"Well, Done Sid. Now make sure the other boy doesn't get in my way," growled the Sea witch which is Lila so, I'm just gonna called her Lila for now okay? All right folks.   
  
Meanwhile back undersea.  
  


Stinky led Helga towards the dark cave and chanted his spell, knowing Phoebe was following. I made everything invisible and made other unable to enter. He stared at Helga and announced "We're here princess." Before Helga could question him how he knew this witch and how he knew she was a princess. A creature appeared in front of her and she screamed. " Now dear, don't be frighten. Come on. I won't hurt you." Reassured Lila who was in her true form of half octopus and half human. Lila smiled and turned toward the frighten Helga and forced her inside her Magic Room. "Now dear, why have you come here?" Asked Lila as she grinned at Helga and she gulped. After a long pause, Helga answered "I would like to become human, if that's possible. I wanna make my dream come true." Lila smiled and sung in out of tune voice:   
  
_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true  
  
_

"You'll help me, but I thought you were evil." Confronted Helga as she looked into Lila's dark evil eyes. "Oh, Your right. I'll can help you become human if you want, but it will cost you." Replied Lila as her eyes flashed. Helga averted her eyes. _What should I do? Should I accept her offer? I want to be human and be happy with Arnold, but does he feel the same for me? _Helga thought as she mumbled "What do I have to do?" Helga asked as she began to hear voices of the lost souls who, were tricked by Lila. "DON'T DO IT, HELP US. DESTROY HER INSTEAD!" The souls demanded and Helga backed away from Lila. floor became hundreds of corpses below her, screaming and reaching out. Helga swam higher to escape their grasp. "What's going on?" Demanded Helga as she glared at the Sea witch. To her surprise, Lila winked at her and replied.   
  


[Lila:] The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself you know.  
[Helga:] I know  
[Lila:] My dear, sweet child. This is what I do -- it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk-like yourself -- poor souls with no one else to turn to. ~the song began~  
_I admit that in the past   
I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays   
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch True?   
Yes! And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh   
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
(Pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Lila please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do  
Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls  
_[Lila:] Have we got a deal now?  
[Helga:] If I become human, I'll never be with my father, friends or sisters again._  
_[Lila:] But you'll have your man and a whole new adventure, and life.Life's full of tough choices. Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed any payment.  
[Helga:] But I don't have anything. What would you want?   
[Lila:] I'm not asking for much_. _Just a token, really, atrifle.What I want from you is . . . half of your magic, your voice and your eyes plus your long shiny hair.   
[Ariel:] But without my voice, my magic, and my eyes and hair. I won't be myself. The prince won't even recognize me. How would he even know I'm the one who saved him?  
-[Lila:] You'll have your personality! Your new pretty face! And don't under estimate the importance of body language! Honey, magic is nothing up there, neither is a voice. Ha!  
  
_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man  
Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much   
Just your voice!   
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul  
  
_~ "I'm not sure if I should do this. I can't," refused Helga as Lila frowned and made an image of Arnold float in front of Helga and watched the dreamy look appear on her face. The image broke, leaving a broken Helga. Helga began to sing:   
  
_Should I trade in my fin for the chance of true love?   
I lose my tail.   
I win.  
A brand new life above.  
So should I trade in my fin, for the chance of true love?  
  
_ ~Lila smirked as Helga signed the scroll. "Don't worry dear, I'll give everything back as soon as you win the prince's heart, get a true love kiss, and he choices you for a bride." Explains Lila. Helga nods her head as Lila commands "Sing my dear! Sing. Put your hair down. Open your eyes. And get ready. But beware, you'll be human now. Your magic will be little. You won't have anyone and won't be able to return home or even touch the water without feeling pain for that, I give you your hair and eyes. "All right I agree." Confirmed Helga as she began to sing, her hair down and eyes closed. Lila laughed as he spell began to work. Helga's beautiful blond hair was cut short, her blue-greenish eyes that sparkled became dull and her fin disappeared. Helga screamed as the pain devoured her. The witch's voice echoed through her head "REMEMBER, IF YOU FAIL. YOU'LL BELONG TO ME AND WILL DIE ."~  
  


-End of chapter.  
  
  
-The songs in this chapter don't belong to me, they belong to Disney and the last song belongs to whoever made Happily Ever After series on HBO. What will happen to Helga? Will Gerald reach Phoebe? Will Phoebe find a way to help Helga? Will Arnold be okay and remember anything?" Keep reviewing to find out, I'm, hopeing to get atleast 15 reviews before this story is over. Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 6: The Beginning/Learning. _  
_


End file.
